The Journeys of Alexis Starr!!
by shadow kei
Summary: it's about my orginal character alexis-mun! she meets up with Ash and co. i think she luvs brock though. well read and figure out what it's about i was really bored when i wrote and typed it up so i dunno.


A Pokemon Story Of Stupid-ness  
  
Episode 01  
  
By: Silver Youko  
  
Oki I was bored like early in Dec. so I wrote this. I prolly won't finish it. But to all you Poke-fans out there, REVIEW! So I might finish. Hope ya like my stupid-ness! ^. ^'  
  
"spoke words" 'thoughts'  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
One day in a little town called Pineson, a young girl, named Alexis Starr, and was flipping channels looking for a good show. "Man! Nothing is on! I don't believe this." she turned it to the WB saw X-Men Evolution, "Yay! Something!" She watched it but fell asleep halfway though, since it was a re-run. The next two shows went on and off, but when Pokemon came on, the t.v. started acting funny.  
  
The show started off, Jessie and James were starting a battle with Ash and Co. "We're going to get Pikachu this time you twerps!" "Yeah, we've got a fool-proof plan!" "Meowth that's right!" Meowth took out a remote and hit the.... BIG RED button. A big thingy appeared out from behind them, "Muhahahahahayayayayaygaga!", they laughed insanely.  
  
At the same time a big portal appeared in the t.v. and started pulling the STILL napping girl towards it. She opened her eyes as she got pulled further to the big screen television, "What the-" but before she could finish she was sucked into the t.v. portal. "AHHHHH!"  
  
"Pikachu thunder!", Ash yelled. "Pi-ka-C-" "AHHHHHHHH!" A person? fell from the sky and landed on Team Rocket, the person and T.R. went dazed. " What the?", Misty said looking at the bunch of people. The one that fell from the sky sat up on top of T.R. rubbing her head, "Ow, man..what happened?!" She looked around her, "God! Where am I!?" She jumped up and paced around ignoring Team Rocket who were reality-zing, "Okay. I gotta be dreaming. I'm in a little kid's t.v. show!" She pinched both her cheeks, hard, "OW! God! I'm not dreaming!" Jessie who was mad, had a vein pulsing in her forehead, "I KNOW you didn't just ruin our plans to capture Pikachu you little twerp!" Alexis who was angry too yelled back, "I KNOW you aren't talking to me!" The two started yelling at each other. Brock, Ash, and Misty were discussing the fallen person, "I think she's a fallen angel from Heaven." Misty smacked him, "We're being serious you duf!" Ash turned to looks at the girl, "Well, she's got pokeballs, she may be a pokemon trainer. But we should get rid of Team Rocket." Jessie and Alexis were still yelling, James who was getting really pissed, yelled, "Jessie shut up! We're going! We need a new plan! Time to go!" Jessie shut up, as her dominatrix status was crushed, and looked at James who was looking really mad. "Fine!" she said trying to sound meaner, they jumped in the Meowth air balloon thing. "We'll be back!" Jessie yelled as they took off.  
  
Alexis had calmed down and turned around. "Hi! I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said happily. "I'm Ash Ketchum." He said warmly. "And I, am Brock Rock. What name would you have been blessed with?" Alexis, who was back to her happy, friendly nature smiled, "I'm Alexis Starr. Nice to meet all of you. So where am I?" "That's a beautiful name, Alexis. I goes well with your angelic beauty/" Alexis blushed some, "Uhh. yeah. Well where am I?" 'Why am I talking to cartoon characters!?' Misty took the map book thing from Brock and said, "A few miles from Viridian City." "Okay." 'Like THAT helps.'  
  
Ash who really wanted to know asked, "Why'd you fall from the sky?" Alexis sighed and sat on the ground, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Misty smiled down at her, "Try us." Alexis pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear, "I was watching X-men Evolution-" "What's that?" "A t.v. show." "Oh." "Well I was watching it, I guess I fell asleep, because next time I open my eyes I'm being pulled into this thing in my t.v.!" Brock nodded, "Maybe you hit your head, when you fell.." Alexis groaned, "See! Just forget I said that!" Ash and Co said, "Alright."  
  
Ash who was trying to change the subject asked, "So, Alexis, what kind of Pokemon you got?" "Pokemon?" He nodded and pointed to a few on her bag. "Yeah those." She looked, "Strange.. Well..uhh.. I don't remember. Lets see then." She took the five off and held them in between her fingers, "Everybody out!", she said as she threw them down/out. Five pokemon came out, a Jolteon, Flareon, Golduck, Charmander, and a Growlithe. As the Pokemon came out her memories were replaced with new ones of living in the Pokemon World/ Dimension. Then a Vulpix popped out of the bag she had on her shoulder. "Vul!" She let the bag slip to the ground, "Sorry, guys." She said to the pokemon with a smile. Brock looked at her pokemon "You don't specialize in a certain type of pokemon?" "Well at first I did, but then I kinda just didn't." He nodded, "What type?" "Fire." She picked up her Vulpix and hugged it. He nodded  
  
"Well since we're already stopped, why not break for lunch?" Alexis smiled, "Lunch? What ya got?" Ash pulled out his bag, "Uhhh.sandwhiches." She nodded, "When we get to Viridian City I gotta treat you guys, since you've been so nice." Brock smiled, "How about I treat you?" Alexis blushed some, "Uhh.. sure. some other time." They ate lunch without much talk and headed in the direction of Viridian City. "Alexis, where ya from?", Misty asked. "I'm originally from Saffron City, but I've lived all over. Where are you guys from?" "I'm from Pallet Town, Misty's from Cerulean City, and Brock's from Pewter City." "Oh, cool. So you guys are gym leaders?!" "I was" "No." " No, my sisters were more gym leaders." Alexis sighed as she fixed her dark sunglasses, "Oh. I would've loved to challenge a gym leader." Misty stopped, "I'll take you up on that challenge!" "Way tyght!" The dark skinned girl smiled happily. " 3 on 3 work for you?", Misty asked. "Yep."  
  
The girls got ready, "Okay!" Alexis fixed her shades again and a flash passed them. "Growlithe! I choose you!" she threw Growlithe's pokeball. "Alright then. Poliwhirl! I choose you! Okay Poliwhirl, watergun!" Poliwhirl shot a stream of water at Growlithe, "Agility Growlithe!" Growlithe ran around dodging the water. "Flamethrower!" Growlithe spat a beam of fire at Poliwhirl, "Watergun!" It shot the water into the fire, plenty of steam erupted, but the fire prevailed and hit it, Poliwhirl faints. "Yay! Good job Growlithe!" "Poliwhirl return." Misty got Poliwhirl back in his ball as Alexis hugged her Growlithe. "Alexis! You ready?" She looked up, "Yeah, and call me Alex." "Alright then. Staryu, I choose you!" "Okay Growlithe, flamethrower." Growlithe set the spinning beam of fire at Staryu, "Staryu harden." Staryu turned to a rock, star thing and the fire didn't affect it. "Take down Growlithe!" "Tackle!" The two pokemon ran..move head on.. To each other. Growlithe jumps back wobbling some, "Hang in there Growlithe, you can beat that Staryu!" It got a little less wobbly, the Staryu was perfectly fine. "Okay finish it off with Hydro Pump!" "Agility!" The strong beam came towards Growlithe and hit it in the side knocking it up against a tree. It faints under the pressure and contact. "Growlithe return.", Alexis calls him back with a smile but sounds defeated. " You did good buddy. Well let's see, Jolteon I choose you!" With that she lets her Jolteon out. "Okay Thunderwave!" A lightning bolt thing came in front of Jolteon and went towards Staryu, high speed. As it went Togepi walked toward the fighting, "Tog-Togei." "Oh no! Jolteon stop your attack!" But it couldn't, so a dumb kid named Alexis jumped to get the Togepi out of range. She got it without getting hit by the lightning, but it did hit Staryu full force and knocked it out. Vulpix ran over, "Vul- Vul?" Togepi looked all happy, "Tog-togei!!" Misty had returned Staryu and was beside Alexis, "Oh, thank-you! Togepi!" Alexis handed over Togepi, "No problem. Back to our battle then?" Jolteon had laid down nearby, watching everyone. "Yeah sure. Let's see.. Squirtle, I choose you." But instead Psyduck came out, "Ah! Psyduck I didn't call you! Get back in your pokeball!" "Psy?" Alexis tried not to laugh at the situation. "Psy-aye." Psyduck said confused holding his head. "Uh! Fine! Confusion." "Psy?" Alexis put her hand on her hip looking at the rubber ducky thing she's supposed to fight. "Well, uhh... sand attack, go easy." Jolteon nodded as it got up and kicked lots of dirt at Psyduck. "Psy aye? Ay?" Misty smacks the filthy Psyduck in the head repeatedly, "Get a headache!" "Psy!", Psyduck said after about 10 minutes of this. Alexis and Jolteon sat on the ground staring up waiting for the opponents to be ready. 'I wonder if that's pokemon abuse..' Alexis thought. Psyduck's eyes started to glow purple, "Good! Confusion!" "Okay, Jolteon Thunderwave." A huge purple wave came behind Psyduck, "Psy!" as Jolteon's electric attack was going towards him it bounced back and hit Jolteon. It fell the ground, "Jolteon." It got back up wincing, "Jolteon, use quick attack." It ran towards Psyduck really fast, "Psy." A purple aura came around Psyduck and Jolteon, it was lifted off the ground. "Jo.?" "Jolteon try a thunder attack." It charged a thunder attack but couldn't release it, as it tried to release the attack Psyduck threw it into a tree. It attempts to get up and succeeds, "Jolteon try your thunder attack again." Alexis said her eyes showing concern momentarily. It shook itself, "Jo." This time Jolteon's attack managed to get to Psyduck and it hit hard. "Psy!" and it fainted. "Oh yeah! We beat 'em! Ya Jolteon!!" Alexis said happily as she held up the peace sign and a flash crossed her sunglasses. "Great match, Alex. Your pokemon are strong, especially that Jolteon." Alexis smiled as she scratched the Jolteon's head affectionately as it laid down, "Yep, Jo's stubborn. Been like that since it was an Evee, was my first pokemon." "You didn't get a Bulbasaur or Chramander or Squirtle?" She shook her head, "Nope. I got my Evee on my birthday and it was rough but we're close. Jo hates losing, so I'm glad it's stubborn...sometimes." Misty nodded. Brock and Ash, who'd been watching it all, came up to them, "Your pokemon are extremely strong. You must be a great trainer." Alexis smiled modestly, "I wouldn't say all that but me and my pokemon are really close." Brock nodded and her hands in his, "You're the greatest pokemon trainer I've ever met, and the cutest too. I would be so grateful if you took me under your showing and taught me all you know! I would be an obedient pupil, please say yes." Alexis blinked, "Uhh. I don't think I'm even good enough for that, I need to learn a lot more. I've only gotten three badges. And I don't think I could teach a former gym leader anything , I heard the old Pewter City Gym leader was great!" Brock blinked, "You think I'm great?" Alexis turned red and laughed it off, "Uhh. shouldn't we get moving?" Misty took a cue, "Yeah we should get moving!" The group headed out towards V. City.  
  
They made it to Viridian City at around Sunset and Alexis was practically sleepwalking. And on the way in they got their pokemon healed. As they walked into the city they met Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson, and his entourage of ladies. "Hey Ashy boy. What are you doing here, and in the company of these two beautiful ladies?" Ash rolled his eyes, "Misty's beautiful?" Misty looked at Ash as if she was about to rip him to shreds. "Well hello, I'm Gary Oak, a great pokemon trainer." He bowed and kissed Alexis' hand. As he did this she blushed, "Alexis Starr. Nice to meet you Gary." Misty was yelling at Ash, Gary was flirting with Alexis, and Brock was after Gary's lady friends. "You're a pokemon trainer, right?" "Yep." "You any good?" "One of the best." "Then I challenge you to a battle." "What?" "I. Challenge. You. To. A. Pokemon battle." Alexis said slowly for Mr. Perfect, Gary Oak. "A beautiful girl like you training pokemon?" Alexis thought for a minute, "Yep. So you gonna battle or what?" Gary sighed, "Of course, but I'll go easy on you since you're a cute girl." Alexis smiled, "Well thanx, but I don't think I'll need that." Gary smirked, "That's what you think, and I'd take off those sunglasses if I were you so you can see better." Alexis smiled, "I can see just fine, but I guess I'd like to see my pokemon kick butt so I'll take 'em off." She took off the shades and showed a pair of dark brown eyes that were almost black. "Well lets get this battle started, Growlithe I choose you." Gary said as he threw his pokeball with a flourish.  
  
centerFREEZE FRAME!center  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
That is all for Episode One of The Journeys of Alexis Starr! Hope ya liked it. Episode Two should be up soon! Who will win Gary OR Alexis!? GO ALEXIS! Review please . C'mon people your reviewing No Need For Trouble! Review my other stories! I put effort into these! AT LEAST FLAME ME! GOSH! Well anyway read them please!!! READ MY SUGAR INDUCED STORIES!  
  
- pissed silver youko 


End file.
